The present disclosure is directed in general to a device for providing synergistic combination of aroma and magnetic therapy. Specifically, the disclosure is directed towards a quadrilateral device constructed of pure metal essential to biochemical processes equipped with magnets, coupled to a vapor generator for delivering aroma therapy.
The poisonous substances and pollutants that are accumulated in the human body include, but are not limited to: pollution poisons, climate poisons, food poisons, agricultural (farm product) chemical poisons, sea pollution poisons (marine products), polluted air and water, electromagnetic waves and stress affecting the human body, poisons due to abuse of medicines and so on. These pollutants damage the blood of the human and cause the destruction of the cells of the human body, and thereby are a major factor in causing diseases such as cancer and diabetes, and other health problems related to blood pressure, the thyroid gland, arthritis, etc.
Copper is an essential trace metals required for many biochemical processes in the body. The brain and liver require the largest amounts of copper and the rest of the organs only a small amount. The body needs approximately 3 mg of copper per day. Most commonly, this amount is not consumed in the modern human diet. However, the redox properties of copper also make the free metal potentially toxic. As a result, uptake and intracellular distribution of copper is tightly regulated. Copper is absorbed from diet across the duodenal brush border membrane by its carrier—Copper transporter 1 (CTR1). This transport step is preceded by the reduction of copper to its cuprous (Cu+) forms, respectively. The nature of the intestinal cupric reductase is assumed to involve DCYTB and STEAP proteins. At the basolateral membrane, ATP7A mediate copper export. In addition, a multi-copper oxidase, hephaestin (HEPH), is required for optimal FPN-mediated iron export, thus linking intestinal copper and iron homeostasis.
In addition, essential oils (EOs) treatments have been used as complimentary treatment that can result to be quite useful.
Likewise, magnetic field based therapy involves the delivery of a particular form of energy to the tissues, much like ultrasound (which happens to be mechanical energy) or laser (which happens to be light based electromagnetic energy). The application of energy to the tissues will result in a physiological change or stimulation, which can in turn be used to generate therapeutic effects.
There is a need for a device that provides controlled targeted aroma therapy with magnetic therapy, while simultaneously increasing the availability of copper ions for absorption by the body.